Victor
Victor is the son (supposedly) of Irwin Dracula and Nergal Jr. Victor is probably the most interesting member of the Alpha Team of the Young Blood Alliance simply because no one knows what he is or how he even came to be. Background Victor made his debut in Generation: Rising Stars in episode New Uniforms shaped shifted into a guard. And in A Captured Guest he is the one to kidnap Rénee once the Vanguard League's press conference is over. It’s rumored that he’s one of Hera’s creations, an evil experiment gone wrong, or that he even hatched from some freaky egg. All people know for sure that he indeed possesses the DNA of the vampire/mummy hybrid and the shape shifting tentacle demon. But questions will remain unanswered since the two parents were unexpectedly killed when Victor was younger. Nobody knows what happened that night (including Victor himself) but people are accusing him of the crime and he’s been on the run and in and out of foster homes ever since. When he becomes too unstable he transforms into a horrendous demon monster that can’t be controlled. To stop this from happening, he wraps most of his body in bandages to keep his unruly tentacles under control, which works to his advantage since he does have the power to control them. Personality Overall, Victor can be described as the irresponsible rebel of the group. He doesn’t follow directions and just does he own thing most of the time. He is a brawler meaning he's quick to the punch (literally) and loves to fight. He tends to start trouble with everyone. He has street and battle smarts, but no book smarts since he has dyslexia and doesn't enjoy reading because of how hard it is for him. He’s also kinda obnoxious and just plain dirty and disgusting most of the time. Victor usually doesn’t care about other people and just worries about himself, but that changes when he is ask to locate and recruit Alex for the group. Victor can be hardheaded with a short-temper and doesn't listen to anyone, but he is more willing to listen to Alex and Alisha though. Appearance Victor has mocha dark skin and light green, glowing eyes that are covered with winged cat-eye glasses that have a green tint to it. He has black hair where he has a quiff hairstyle with a ponytail fade cut. He has green fang teeth and his tongue is a black tentacle. Victor dresses in a black, button up vest with the bottom ripped off and black opened pants with the bottom ripped to his lower thighs. He has a red bow tie on and yellowish bandages around his arms, stomach, hands, and feet to keep his tentacles under control. Victor also has a female form that he calls 'Vicky' that he uses for battle tactic. In the form, Victor has a wild, ponytail fade cut where it swoops around his body. He gets an hourglass figure with D-cup breasts which allows him to be generally faster and more agile, plus she has an insane amount of lower body strength. Vicky rip vest seems to get shorter and she wears black, ripped shorts instead of pants. The bandages still cover her arms, hands, and legs, but it uncovers her stomach; allowing more of the chest area to be covered. Relationships Alex Utonium In general, Alex thinks of Victor as a "disgusting inferior urchin" (he thinks this way about everyone tbh...) plus he's still like borderline obsessed with Kingsley, so he doesn't like him much and has no interest in him. Though it seems like Alex's female form warms ups to him a bit more. Victor on the other hand doesn't mind his insults since he honestly has been called worse things, plus he think he's pretty cute, so he doesn't take him seriously anyway. When Alex is in his male form and Victor is in his normal form, they seem like a one-side love. When Alex is in his male form and Victor is Vicky, Alex gets annoyed by her since she babies him, but really doesn't do anything about it because he lowkey respects her. When Alex is in his female form and Victor is Vicky, Alex looks up and admires Vicky's powerful and complex form because she's has trouble shifting herself and Victor likes shifting into Vicky to impress her. When Alex is in female form and Victor is in his normal form, Alex pretends not to like him but she actually has a little crush on him while Victor acts like a gentleman. Drake Drake first met Victor at 15 and when he was 13 when he was brought into one of his father's labs for studying. Out of everyone in the Alliance, he knows more about Victor's unstable form and has even seen it first hand. Much like Shen Mi, Victor likes to annoy Drake and Drake always has reprimand him for doing something foolish, like trying to take his bandages off or eating garbage. He's also the only one who knows his family member Biz, besides Artemis who he's ordered to keep her away from Victor. Alisha Victor treats Alisha like an older sister and the two are oddly close considering their differences. He fools around with her and she cracks jokes on him. She's one of the only people who looks out and cares for him, even though she acts like he's such a pest. He rarely gets down or emotional, but he would go to her if he did. She's the one who finally convinces him to take his sessions with Jocelyn seriously. Toxi An ex-fling of his until Toxi got older and grew tired of him being her toy. He loves her bodacious slimy body, and will throw a flirt or two her way when she's around which Toxi promptly ignores. Adam Lee When Adam first arrived, Victor was assigned by Drake to be his "mentor" of sorts (partially to help Adam further assimilate, and to give Victor some responsibility for a change). Victor at first wasn't very keen on the idea, but after a lot of pushing and pleading from Adam he eventually agreed to tutor him on how to be a villain. The two of them share an odd-yet-balancing dynamic with Adam being the optimist to Victor's badassery, and with enough time down the line the two would eventually grow to be good friends. Trivia * When Victor cries his tears are black like ink. * He loves eating meat especially burgers. * He's a lover of hip hip and rap. * Victor has meet with his family members on Irwin's side. Interview Victor.png|"What's your hair look like when it's down, Victor?" F82FD47E-3976-48AE-BB13-15950D3A906D.png|Victor dump 26072ECB-88D6-42DA-B8B9-AAE408D20643.png|Victor and Alex 5F25259E-F2B4-4A19-BF60-824F943A78F3.png|Victor expression meme A3E27882-A293-416D-AC9F-88CCB139C089.png|Victor making bad jokes Untitled_Artwork 8.png|Mr. "I'll fight a kid" Victor Category:Male Category:Young Blood Alliance Category:17 years old Category:Alpha Team Category:Next Gen Category:Characters